wlbfandomcom-20200213-history
Translate:Song Lyrics Transcribing (ES → ES)
: w:c:alvin : w:c:alvin:Ridin' : This short song has some lines and a stanza that are in Spanish (at least I'm pretty certain it's Spanish). I'm looking for these lyrics to be transcribed (written into the page and not translated). : DEmersonJMFM 22:14, August 18, 2015 (UTC) I believe the stanza (from 0:27 to 0:34) reads: : Sin mover viví anoche deshacer la calle(?), : Tengo que buscarte, : Te busco a ti :I'm not very confident with the last half of that first line, so could someone confirm if that is right? There also seems to be some Spanish after 0:44, but I can't hear it clearly enough to provide a transcription. --Dser (talk) 00:44, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :: I reuploaded the video with HD quality so it might be a little easier. DEmersonJMFM 00:24, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :::I think it says "esta aqui en la calle", which makes a bit more sense. Unless you're a fluent speaker of Chipmunk, it all just sounds like "squeak, squeak, squeak". We really need to hear a pitched down version. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:15, August 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::This is an original song so there's not another version (and this is not a "pitched" version either). DEmersonJMFM 23:47, August 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::I tampered with the audio a little bit and lowered the tempo and pitch. Here is the stanza, and here is the Spanish at the end (both are in OGG format). --Dser (talk) 04:29, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::To me, the ending sounds like "día a noche". Also, I believe the "bamboo skull" in the transcription is actually "te busco." --Dser (talk) 04:38, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Agreed, definitely "te busco" and not "bamboo skull". I'll listen to the fiddled about with version later. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 14:09, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::::We were pretty sure "bamboo skull" was nonsense, but "te busco" doesn't seem to make more sense (if I'm correct that "busco" means "look for"). Spanish has been used before, but usually makes some kind of sense at translation (example). DEmersonJMFM 03:20, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::"Te busco" in context would translate as "I search for you." I think that the "your" in that sixth line is actually "you," so the stanza would read: ::::::::Searchin', we're searchin' ::::::::Hoping to find you ::::::::Te busco, te busco ::::::::It's you on my mind ::::::::--Dser (talk) 13:43, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Having listened to the slightly fiddled about with version and to the original again, I think the stanza is meant to say: :Ando por aqui dia y noche, :Pues, aqui en la calle, :Tengo que buscarte, :Te busco a ti. I think the line at the end is meant to be "dia y noche" and it get's cut off a bit early. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 15:52, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :I'm hearing "your" pretty clearly. As for the last line, the word that is in the fade is "ridin'" so none of the Spanish is missing (I had to cut it a little given the next scene). DEmersonJMFM 17:22, August 30, 2015 (UTC) I think this is as good as it gets. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 01:59, September 2, 2015 (UTC)